


梦非梦

by AngelEZ



Category: Super-Vocal, 声入人心, 小凡高 - Fandom, 羊凡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEZ/pseuds/AngelEZ
Kudos: 1





	梦非梦

高杨这一觉睡得并不安稳。四肢沉重地连翻身都辛苦，脑子里过往的画面像乱帧一般不停地闪回。一切都似梦非梦，却忽然在一片混乱中抓住一缕思绪。

那时他和黄子弘凡刚刚确立关系，两人默契地把这种浓烈的爱恋隐藏包裹起来，享受着这世间只有他们两人知道这个小秘密所带来的欢愉。哪怕对着张超和龚子棋那帮其实多次送出助攻的兄弟们也没有提起。那天蔡程昱难得来北京，龚子棋叫上所有在北京的兄弟们去他家喝酒。蔡程昱酒量差是出了名了，没过多久就喝得迷迷糊糊，在又被马佳劝了一杯后直接睡死在沙发上，龚子棋只得把人抱进了房间。可让人没想到的是，黄子弘凡的酒量和蔡程昱也是半斤八两，两三杯下肚就已经满脸通红，平时就活多的人现在更是完全停不住。

张超和李向哲看着逐渐上头的黄子弘凡，一开始觉得小孩有趣，就和他对着干，怼着他说话，从嘲笑皮肤黑到吐槽酒量差。黄子弘凡自是不甘示弱，拉着两人不断地回击。最终张超和李向哲觉得自己实在干不多翻来覆去说车轱辘话而且语速堪比机关枪的酒醉黄子，决定干脆再灌他两杯直接让他像蔡程昱那样睡过去算了。

可高杨又怎么会看着自己的小朋友被欺负而无动于衷，看着张超和李向哲满上了酒，就端起酒杯说，“来，我和你们喝。”新疆人的酒量不是浪得虚名，最后张超和李向哲两人也只能败下阵来。黄子弘凡最后倒也是睡着了，但不是真的醉晕过去，只是看着高杨他们喝酒看困了。

那天晚上大家都喝了不少，散场的时候高杨叫醒了黄子，对着兄弟们说了句，“黄子喝多了，我送他回家。”其实那晚高杨自己也是喝多了，从出租车上下来，两人都是脚步踉跄。夜深了，周围也没有人，高杨索性把手搭在黄子的肩膀上，一使劲就把人搂进怀里。黄子本就喝得不少，出租车上又睡了一觉，现在人正懵着，也就顺着姿势靠在高杨身上，一起摇摇晃晃地走回家。

两人进了门，踩掉了鞋就直接摔进了卧室的床上。只不过黄子因为被高杨搂在怀里，这一摔倒是结实地砸在了高杨的身上。高杨似乎，酒醒了。

看着脸上还泛着红晕的黄子，闻着他身上还若有似无的木质香水味，高杨突然动了心思。一个翻身把黄子压在身下，高杨用手拨开了小孩额前的卷毛，轻轻地吻了上去。

“嗯....高杨...”黄子估计是真困了，大抵是感受到高杨的触碰，便无意识地叫了他一声。只是这梦中的呢喃对于半醉半醒的高杨来说，是最致命的催情剂。本来只是蜻蜓点水的一吻，却被这一声弄得满是情欲。

高杨觉得自己这个时候能忍住就真不是个男人。他一只手架在床上支撑着自己，一只手抚摸着还在梦里的黄子。高杨记得，第一次见面时黄子看着自己的眼睛是那样的明亮，像是多瑙河面上粼粼的波光，像是维也纳皎洁的月亮。他摸过让他沉沦的双眼，划过让他情迷的双唇，顺着修长的脖颈滑下，手指弹钢琴般在少年性感的锁骨上撩拨。黄子弘凡去美国读书前打了耳洞，平时总喜欢挂着些耳钉，但今天却碰巧没带。高杨觉得自己有些鬼使神差，但就是无法抗拒地欺身上前，含住了黄子的耳垂。

黄子确实是喝多了，但却也不是醉得不省人事了。被高杨这么一弄，浑身一机灵，睁大了眼睛扭头看着他。感受到黄子突然而来的僵硬，高杨停下了动作，微微抬起身，两人在漆黑的房间里借着从未拉紧的窗帘中透进来的月光，就这么相互看着。

两人都没说话。高杨撑着身子的手有些发麻，他不愿意勉强黄子。叫了声“阿黄”，便想起身去厕所洗澡降降火。

高杨话音落下，身子刚抬起一点，就被黄子抓住了腰侧的衣服。黄子弘凡把自己的目光从高杨脸上挪开，微微转开了头，但抓着高杨衣服的手却丝毫没有松开的意识。黄子弘凡在高杨眼里一直像个小朋友，但他毕竟是个成年人，在美国该受的教育一点没少。至少，他能清楚的知道高杨想做的事情。至于他自己，哪怕再又不情愿，也都在高杨叫他“阿黄”的时候就已经缴械投降。而他，面对着高杨，又怎么会不情愿。

黄子弘凡的默许让高杨的理智跑到九霄云外，爱意和情欲在酒精的驱动下让他从羊化身为狼。高杨吻住了黄子的唇，用舌尖细细地描绘着唇瓣的形状，进而攻城略地般的探入。牙齿的碰撞，舌头的纠缠，高杨温柔却又带着攻击性的吻甚至让黄子有些喘不上气。

黄子觉得自己要溺毙在高杨的吻里，便只能借着空隙轻喊，“高...高杨...”。还带着些许奶音的轻唤切断了高杨脑子里仅存的所有理智，他放过了黄子那被自己吻得发红的双唇，有些粗暴地脱掉了黄子的T恤和外裤。

高杨猜到耳朵是黄子的敏感带，便又探身往黄子的耳后和脖子的位置吹气。他时而轻吻黄子的耳垂，时而用舌头去挑逗难得空着的耳洞，时而又用牙齿轻咬，这引得身下的人随动作不停的颤抖。

高杨太会了，黄子心想。

终于放过了黄子的耳垂，高杨顺着脖颈一路亲吻着，他要把黄子身上的每一寸肌肤带沾染上属于他高杨自己的味道。黄子很瘦，身上没有二两肉，他甚至觉得高杨的简单的亲吻就能穿透皮肤直至骨髓，火热的双唇撩动着他的灵魂。

高杨在这方面没有经验，所做的一切全凭借男性本能以及龚子棋以前分享的“教学”视频。脑中回忆起某个场景，高杨便俯身低头，含住黄子胸前的乳珠。黄子弘凡哪里受过这种刺激，高杨的吸吮和舔弄瞬间让他叫出了声。

小朋友真可爱。

高杨错开身，让自己半身趴在床上。一只手在黄子胸前另一侧的红晕上画着圈，一只手往下探去，隔着黄子还未褪下的内裤描绘着那儿的形状。黄子未经人事，高杨的撩拨早已让他下身抬头，肌肤滚烫，只能在高杨每次动作时不能自控地颤抖和呻吟。

“阿黄，”高杨的声音和他的性子一样，都透着些清冷，但如今这清冷的声音说出的话却是如此的情欲，“你硬了。”

高杨说完便感觉到手里的性器又涨大了些。黄子被高杨说的羞涩不已，却又舒服到无法拒绝。他看着上方衣着还整整齐齐的高杨，顿时有些来气，便微微抬起身咬了一口高杨的肩膀。只是这一口，不仅没有杀伤力，倒是更像送给高杨的邀请函。

放过前端，高杨向后探去，很快就摸到了黄子弘凡的穴口。两人之前还没认真想过进展到这一步，家里自然不会预备着润滑剂。高杨往里伸手指的时候能明显感受到黄子弘凡那处的干涩和紧致。异物的侵入让黄子很不好受，未经人事的后穴被扩张时更是疼得厉害。黄子弘凡把脸埋在高杨的肩窝闷哼出声，死死地抓紧了高杨的衣服。高杨自然是见不得自己的小朋友难受，便立刻退了出来。抬眼时看见床头柜上还有一瓶护肤霜，就用手挖了些出来。

高杨重新亲吻着黄子的耳垂，一只手套弄着他方才被疼痛弄得半疲软的性器，一只手抹着护肤霜重新在穴口打转。高杨的动作让黄子渐渐放松下来，疼痛散去后便又是身体被撩拨带来的酥麻。感受到黄子的变化，高杨又尝试着进入了一根手指。这一次他更是放慢了动作，再加上有了润滑剂的配合，黄子并没有像第一次那样难受。高杨并不着急，他认真地帮黄子做着扩张。第二根手指进入后，高杨明显感觉到黄子弘凡的内里还是变得湿润。他不断地抽插，甚至还不安分地用指尖轻挠内壁。一开始黄子弘凡还因为羞涩而咬紧牙关，但随着高杨的速度不断加快，进入后穴的手指也增加到三根的时候，他终于忍不住呻吟，从断断续续的闷哼到持续不断的吟喔。高杨听着身下人被自己伺候得只剩下哼哼唧唧的声音的时候，还很恶趣味地抽出满是肠液的手指放到黄子弘凡的面前，“阿黄，你水真多。”

黄子弘凡没了挣扎的力气，就只能躺在床上瞪了高杨一眼。只不过黄子满脸潮红，这一眼也实在是没有什么威力，倒是让高杨看出了一丝柔情和撒娇。高杨一手扒掉了黄子那早已被濡湿地内裤，三两下将自己也拖得精光，顺势将自己的下身顶在了黄子的穴口处。他抱着黄子，吻着他的侧脸，轻身到：“阿黄，可以吗？”只是这一次，清冷的声音却有些沙哑。

黄子没说话，隔了几秒后轻轻地点了点头。

高杨微微挺身，下半身硬挺的性器便破开了紧致的穴口，虽然早已经过了扩张，但粗长的性器自是手指所不可比拟的。黄子疼得大叫了一声，脸上全是被疼痛逼出来的生理泪水。高杨自己被夹的也不好受，他不敢再有动作，只能轻轻地抚摸着黄子的背脊，含住了黄子胸前的小红点，用舌尖舔弄，企图分散他的注意力。

渐渐地黄子弘凡不再紧绷着身体，腰也慢慢软了下来。

“....嗯...高杨...可...可以了”

高杨缓缓地挺了一下腰，见黄子逐渐开始适应，便开始了看看地抽插。渐渐地，高杨加快了动作，交合处被不断地撞击摩擦，穴口处除了白色的泡沫还有被带出来的肠液。黄子下身泥泞不堪，性器直挺挺地立着，前端开始吐出些许透明的液体。随着高杨在身体了无规律的冲撞，黄子只能在不断地呻吟中断断续续地说着"高杨...慢...慢点...要...啊..要坏了"。

高杨听罢，非但没有放慢速度，更是一个挺身将性器全部撞进黄子的身体。黄子弘凡甚至能感觉到还在体内的性器似乎又大了一圈。高杨掠过了黄子内里的某一点，就见黄子弘凡突然绷直了身子，两个眼镜一下子失了焦，甚至是呻吟和呼吸都在一瞬间停滞。龚子棋的教学录像带起了作用，高杨自然是明白发生了什么。他侧了侧身，调整了角度，对着黄子的那一点不停的撞击。

“啊...高杨...不...要...不行...啊...”黄子弘凡甚至连一句完整的话都说不出来，脸上全是泪水，铃口处也渗出了更多的液体。黄子被灭顶的快感吞噬，觉得自己快要被高杨撞碎了。突然黄子弘凡感觉眼前一阵白光，所有的快感在一瞬间奔涌宣泄出来，那一瞬间是极乐。黄子被高杨操得射了精，无意识地夹紧了后穴。高杨又抽插了几下，便拔出来射在了黄子的腿上。

高杨从床头抽了纸巾将自己和黄子擦拭干净，抱着还在不应期的黄子躺在床上。两人都喝了酒，激烈的运动后很快就犯了困，没多久就睡了过去。

突然，高杨感觉胃里难受，惊醒后冲进了厕所。洗了脸后才发现，这是龚子棋家的卫生间，这次只有他一人喝醉了酒，这时他的小朋友也早已经和他断了联系。一切都只是回忆，都只成了梦。

高杨跌坐在卫生间的地板上，不知发了多久的呆。直到他听见隔壁龚子棋和张超道别，便起身走出卫生间开了房门。张超看了一眼有些狼狈的高杨，说了句“我也先走了。”便准备开门离去。

“多瑙河支流多流域长，河面上风也大，出门前还是要看看气温的。”高杨冷不丁地来了一句。

“维京游轮上大概会有天气提示的。但听说布达佩斯的秋，天气倒是都挺好的。”张超回头看了一眼高杨，“龚子棋说了，让你走的时候记得把酒带走。”


End file.
